


masa

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	masa

> you dig out your past, hoping to scrape the remnants of your forgotten memories. you relieve the old pains for the sake of nostalgia. you dig and dig and dig and dig and you dig your own grave.
> 
> what's behind your head, it's not a garden, anymore. it's a graveyard.
> 
> you are ghost, visiting your own body, asking permission for (re)possession.
> 
> you killed your future, abandoned your present, drowned in what you call, histories.
> 
>   
>  what year is it? the year of sorrow.
> 
> what time is it? the time of despair.
> 
>   
>  you're lost and you didn't know it.

  
—b, 17/09/19


End file.
